


You care too much (it goes on and on)

by Oddcreature



Series: Adopting a Teenager 101 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (He definetly knows it), A/B/O, Alpha Nine, Alpha Ninth Doctor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Rose (but she doesn't know that yet), Bond Empathy, Bonding, F/M, First we have to adopt a teenager, Fluff, Homelessness, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Not yet though, Omega Jack Harkness, Orphan - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Rose, Rating May Change, Series, Teasing, Then we can have sex, accidental adoption, marriage proposals, probable smut, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcreature/pseuds/Oddcreature
Summary: The reason they ever met her in the first place was because of a malfunction. In reality the three of them had been going to Abydos to relax from a particularly harrowing adventure, but something in the TARDIS had broken, and landed them on a 24th century planet called Lyulf. They were in search of the part that had broken, and in their travels they had heard of a person who collected odds and ends, but to actually get to them they had to make several steps along the way. The first of which was to meet a crazy old man, and the last of which was to meet a rebel leader. They ended up getting the part, of course they did, but on their way back to the TARDIS they meet someone...(Or the one where Rose and Jack learn surprising things about the Doctor, and end up adopting a sassy teenager along the way)*Title is from Hoodie On*





	You care too much (it goes on and on)

The first time they saw her, she was standing in front of her shelter. She had reddish-brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a black jacket. Her shelter was a small alcove that had been built into the wall, and a tarp covered the entrance. It almost looked like she was expecting them; she was standing defensively but her body was relaxed, and she had a knife in each hand.

 

“Go away.” Short and to the point. Her mom would have called it rude. “Your not wanted here. Leave.”

 

“We never are wanted here, are we?” Jack’s tone was light, but Rose could feel him worry through the  _ bond _ . 

 

“Maybe you’ll finally take the hint?” The girl suddenly stiffened, at almost the exact same time the Doctor did beside Rose. When the girl spoke, it was urgent. “Get out of here.”

 

“Don’t think I’ll be doing that, sorry.” The Doctor turned to Rose and Jack, and Rose knew what he was going to say before he said it. “You two. Go, this isn’t the place for you.”

 

“ _ Our place _ is by your side!” Rose snapped, and then her ears finally picked up what the Doctor and the girl must have been hearing; a pounding of footsteps, and loud cheering, getting closer. Through the  _ bond _ , Rose could feel the Doctor’s annoyance at her, not doing a very good job at masking his concern for both of his  _ bondmates _ , but she refused to feel bad for wanting to stand with him.

 

“Listen.” The girl had, if possible, gotten even more tense. “I always appreciate a good show of loyalty but-  _ goddamnit! _ ” Rose wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what had just appeared in the blackness at the end of the alley, but if the girl’s tenseness was any indication, it was clearly dangerous. The girl moved in front of them, facing whatever it was, and her voice sounded much more like an army commander then a teenager.

 

“Did you forget who’s territory this is?” A projectile whizzed towards them, but the girl slipped the knife that had been in her left hand somewhere, and caught it, a throwing-axe, easily. She snorted, threw it so hard it was embedded in a near electrical pole, and called out again. “Fine. Better question. Did you forget what happened to your last leader who tried to mess with my space?”

 

A deep voice answered her.  “I have no quarrel with you, simply the ones you are foolishly giving your protection. You cannot expect me to believe-”

 

“They are  _ under _ my protection, yes, so are you sure you don’t have a quarrel with me?”  The voice actually growled, but then the girl did it back. Much louder. As if in retort, the man himself finally walked into view. He smirked at the girl, and Rose felt a sudden urge to punch him. Jack agreed with that impulse, but the Doctor sent both of them a warning, and Rose fought it down.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” The girl laughed at him, and his expression turned into a glare. “I’m not as dumb as my predecessors. I’m not going to be letting some lowly little Ovaise defeat me. Keep that in mind, and step aside.”

 

“Well, one thing in that entire statement was correct, I suppose.” Suddenly she was again holding a knife in her left hand. “Your not going to be  _ letting _ this Ovaise do anything.” 

 

Then she attacked.

 

It seemed to Rose, who admittedly didn’t have a lot of experience with fighting, that this girl, a teenager who couldn’t have been more then fifteen, was easily beating the man. She was quick and fast, and clearly knew how much a papercut could hurt. She left little tiny nicks with her knives, all up and down his body, and he couldn’t land a hit. She was also slowly moving them both to a wall, and he didn’t realize that until too late. She got rid of her knives (really, where was she putting them?), grabbed his neck with both hands, and twisted.

 

Time seemed to slow down, and perhaps it did. First was the loud  _ crack! _ of a bone breaking, and that’s when it started to sink in that this girl, an Ovaise, whatever that was, had just killed a man. Then came the spurts of blood, drenching the girls clothes and getting on the wall behind them. The girl picked up the now lifeless body and gave it to the people who had come out of the shadows to watch the fight. When all the reaction she got were wary stares, she made an abrupt, aborted motion that was clearly a  _ scram! _ gesture. All of them ran, and suddenly she deflated.

 

“Oh, no you don’t.” With, well, inhuman speed, the Doctor rushed over to prevent her from falling to the ground, and changed it to a slow descent. Once she was laying down, with her head supported in his arms, Rose and Jack rushed over.

 

Although the Doctor was trying to send calm through the  _ bond _ , neither of the two of them relaxed until they saw that this girl, this Ovaise, and Rose was wondering if in this culture  _ Ovaise _ meant  _ Soldier _ , had her eyes opened. Once they were both sufficiently assured, however, was when the Doctor let his own confusion and worry seep through. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“What your body go and do that for?” Rose turned to frown at Jack, projecting as much confusion at him as possible with body language; no need to disturb the Doctor’s work. But Jack just shrugged slightly, shaking his head, a clear _I don’t have any more knowledge then you_ if there ever was one.

 

“Sure I don’t know what your talking about, Mister.” She was obviously trying to project confusion and sass in equal measures into that statement, but her voice sounded too fatigued to have the desired the effect. “M’body didn’t do anything odd or strange...”

 

The girl attempted to get up, then. She managed to get on to her feet without incident, but without the Doctor there to support her she would have fallen. He sent an e-mess (Rose had originally named it Emotional Message, but found that to be a thought-full) through the bond;  _ uncertainty!confusion!scared!happy! _ which roughly translated to:  _ I need some help here, mind doing it? _

 

“Don’t  _ touch me! _ ” The shriek that began in the middle of that warning ended up going so high Rose was sure that dogs wouldn’t be able to hear it. She had immediately snatched back the hand that was going to take over the Doctor’s side of stabilization, but it hadn’t just been at her. The girl seemed to be equally, if not more, concerned with  _ Jack _ touching her. He had also removed his hand, but she could feel the  _ scared!worried!almost-upset! _ coming through the  _ bond _ . 

 

“What’s your name?” Great job Rose, perfect timing for that question! Everybody turned to stare at her, and she fought down a blush. “You just saved us by killing someone, yeah? Might as well know your name.” That last statement sounded more like a question then Rose would have liked, and she was losing the battle with her blush.

 

“Jay.” The girl, Ovaise, soldier, whatever-she-was’s voice sounded like it was a forced-calm, which never predicted good things for the triad. “My name is Jay Quill, I’m an Ovaise, and if you touch me I will tear your neck off.”

 

“You also can’t stand on your own.” The Doctor’s tone was mild, but there was  _ protectiveness!anger!fear! _ flowing freely through their  _ bond _ . “So, what do you say I keep supporting you, and we go back to our place to get you patched up?”

 

Rose was gratified to feel the same level of confusion that Jack did, but that probably just meant they were both way out of their depth. But if her time with the Doctor had taught her anything, it’s that making him look bad never ends well. She takes a deep breath and lets herself smile at Jay, who’s own mouth quirked upwards in response, before turning to glare at the Doctor. 

 

“I’m not in the mood to have any bones broken, thank you for that  _ generous _ offer, however.” Rose was suddenly reminded of…  _ Jack _ . She couldn’t quite believe it, but she recognized that tone, and she certainly recognized the hard glint of the Doctor’s eyes. But either Jay didn’t know what she was doing, or she simply had no self-preservation skills, because she kept going. “They were coming after you, weren’t they? I’ll be fine if I stay here, managed to survive eight years of it, haven’t I?”

 

“Quite frankly, I’m not worried about how you are going to react to your own safety.” That seemed a little blunt, even with the odd phrasing, and Rose was about to step in when Jack sent her a warning  _ ping! _ through the  _ bond _ . Rose had to fight down the urge to protect the girl, but made herself not interrupt the conversation. “Do you really know that little of your biology?”

 

“I know that whatever is happening right now is a fluke, and if the cause of the fluke goes away, so does the fluke itself.” The Doctor’s eyebrow hiked itself up to his hairline.

 

“Bit of flawed logic there, don't you think?” Jay started to growl, perhaps even louder then before, until the Doctor cut her off by delivering his own growl, perhaps not louder then her’s but certainly deeper, and that seemed to mean he was more powerful. After letting his own growl go a second or two after Jay’s had stopped, he seemed satisfied. “You seem to think that this instinct is something you can ignore.”

 

“I’ve been doing pretty well so far.”

 

“Oh, does almost passing out because of accidental-overexertion because you killed an Adulf due to protective instincts now count as handling those said instincts ‘pretty well’?” His voice was rising in anger, and Rose couldn’t in good conscience let him yell to a… but that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Rose let the noise of the argument drift to the back of her mind, and mulled over the problem, twisting it and turning it and stretching it.

 

The problem was that this society had different rules, that's all. Here it was alright to pull someone's head off because they vaguely threatened strangers you never knew. Here there were things called Adulf’s and Ovaise’s, and Rose was still pretty sure those were military terms, and they apparently disliked each other. Here teenagers could push boundaries the exact same way grown adults could. Rose was pulled from her musings, and almost-understandings, by Jay herself.

 

“-cannot expect me to be alright with that!” Her voice had also risen, and her body language was clearly defensive.

 

“You’d be surprised what I can  _ expect _ from someone who’d apparently sooner commit suicide then letting themselves be cared for!” The Doctor snapped, and it looked like Jay wanted to punch something.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to die instantly after you leave, you know. And I don’t need anyone to take care of me. Last time I checked, it’s actually supposed the other way around.” That made the Doctor send a wave of  _ false!bad!wrong!protective _ through the  _ bond _ , although he made is expression light.

 

“Might not die instantly, yeah.” He agreed. “But when you don’t know what’s gonna happen to us? When your instincts are screaming at you to find us, and you can’t? It will drive you insane. Does it seem like that pack would give an insane person a place to live?” 

 

Jay groaned. “Right, so so what are you gonna do with me? I doubt whatever ship you have has the ability to carry all three of you and me comfortably, and given what  _ those _ two smell like, I doubt you ever considered smell-proof rooms?” 

 

Her voice was strong enough now to be properly sassy, but she seemed to be warming up to the idea. The Doctor could tell it, too. It wasn’t just that he was projecting  _ happy!satisfied!safe _ like a tidal wave through the bond, but it was also the smile that was beginning to show on his face. Rose was even more confused, because what was that about smelling people and packs? But she knew that when it was safe, he would explain. Right now, he was busy.

 

“Never insult a man’s ship!” He tried to make his voice properly chastising, but it was ruined by the brightness in his eyes. “Especially mine. The TARDIS can accommodate as many people as we need her to. She can also smell-proof as many rooms as we need, so you can stop irritating your skin so much.”

 

He got a half-hearted glare for his efforts, but Jay was fighting down a smile. “My skin is just fine, excuse you. But I do enjoy knowing names before coming into someones ship, and you already know mine.”

 

“Because someone would ever name their child ‘Jay Quill’? But alright. This-” He pointed at Rose, who waved, “-is Rose Tyler. The one you seem to dislike-” He pointed to Jack, who gave a thumbs-up, “Is Jack Harkness.”

 

The descriptor of Jack seemed to make Jay embarrassed, but she pushed past it.“And you?”

 

The Doctor grinned. “Oh, just call me the Doctor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are Good, Comments are Better!
> 
> Also, don't let being in Rose's POV fool you! We've gone over two of the secondary genders already... and they are *not* military terms!


End file.
